Thunderstorm
by Alexandra Penelope Edwards
Summary: A short one-shot starring my Wammy OC, Vic. Rated T for a brief swear word and a rude hand-gesture, but aside from that, it's very fluffy.


**I wrote this years ago, but never got around to posting it. Better late than never, right? Forgive me if it's poorly written or if the characters are OOC.**

**This is a non-profit work of fan-fiction. ****_Death Note_**** and its characters belong to Tusgumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Vic, however, does belong to me.**

* * *

**Thunderstorm**

It was a dark and stormy night at Wammy's house. Rain poured down from the sky as lightning streaked through the sky and thunder boomed non-stop, with no end in sight. In the darkness, a single window glowed with a soft light. The light belonged to the Wammy resident known as Vic.

Vic was about twelve years old, had hazel-green eyes, and hair that resembled that of a boy's. She wore square-rimmed glasses and black pajamas as she sat in her bed, finishing her English homework.

_"__For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." _She closed the book with a satisfied sigh and placed it on her bedside table along with her glasses. Just as she was about to turn off her lamp, she noticed a figure standing in her doorway.

It was a young boy, around the age of ten or eleven with pale white skin and hair. His frightened gray eyes gave him a sad look that made Vic want to hug him. This look was complimented with light blue pajamas and a teddy bear dangling from his left hand.

"Near?" Vic tilted her head slightly in confusion. "What are you doing up this late?" Indeed it was a late hour, almost the stroke of midnight. Near tried to answer, but all that came out were incomprehensible mumbles and stammers. "What?"

KABOOM!

There was a blinding flash of light, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Both children flinched at this. Vic had been terrified of thunder when she was younger, always crying herself to sleep in terror whilst hiding under her blankets. And while she had outgrown the fear somewhat, she still found the deafening noises rather startling.

As the thunder roared on outside, Vic noticed that Near was trembling and almost on the verge of tears. She immediately understood.

"Would you like to sleep with me, Near?" She patted the space next to her. Without answering, the boy ran over and flopped next to her on the bed. He quickly cuddled up to her and she started to rub his back soothingly while humming a lullaby.

"Well, well, well...Look who's afraid of thunder." Vic turned in annoyance at the mocking voice and found Mello standing at her door, a glass of water clutched in his hand. "Whatsa matter Near? Afraid of a little storm?"

The boy in question didn't respond for once, opting instead to cocoon himself in the blankets, causing the blonde to laugh in delight.

Vic glared at him and, after making sure that Near wasn't looking, silently flipped him the bird. His sneer quickly turned into a mask of anger and he clutched his glass tighter.

"Why you…"

He started to step into the room when a voice piped up from behind him.

"What's goin' on?" Mello turned around and Vic caught a glimpse of Matt. "Did you get my water?" He then noticed the sight that the blonde was taunting and grimaced. "Come on Mello, let's go back to bed."

"Wait. I want to enjoy this." He gave a mean smirk and started teasing them again. "The mighty Near, afraid of thunder. This _is_ a sight to see." Suddenly there was another flash of lightning followed by a very loud crash of thunder. They tried not to flinch, but it was obvious that both Vic and Near were scared. "Oh _ho_." The smirk became a grin. "Vic too? My, my, isn't this just precious? Two little cowards snuggled up together." He started to laugh when a hand came out of nowhere and punched him in the back. He spun around to find an irritated Matt standing behind him. "Did you just…?"

"Shut up, Mello." Crystal-blue eyes widened in surprise as Matt pushed him aside and stood next to Vic's bed. "Do you mind if I spend the night here? I don't want to sleep in the same room as him."

Vic and Mello's jaws dropped while Near's head popped out from under the covers, eyes wide. This was unexpected.

After a moment of stunned silence, Vic scootched over and Matt got in bed with her and Near. Mello stared, stupefied. Soon his face turned bright red and he turned to leave.

"Fine! Sleep with the cowards! See if I care!" He stomped out of the room and was gone. Vic looked up at Matt.

"Why did you-?"

"Mello used to be scared of lightning. When we were little, he used to snuggle up next to me and practically choke me to death he'd squeeze so tight. The other kids made fun of him. And I'm too tired to put up with his shit tonight." His eyes narrowed in anger. "It just pisses me off sometimes to see him do something like that."

"I see." Vic nodded. Suddenly the room lit up with light for a second before disappearing just as quickly as it had come, leaving behind a loud explosion of thunder. And although she hated herself for it, she couldn't help but shudder while letting out a small squeak of fear. This didn't go unnoticed by Matt however, who gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort while smiling warmly.

"It's okay."

She gave a small smile in return and gratefully curled up next to him.

"Thanks, Matt."

"No problem. 'Night."

"'Night." Vic turned to the younger boy who'd moved so he was under her other arm. "G'night, Near."

"Goodnight, Vic."

Soon, all three of them were asleep.

* * *

**Cute, no? ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
